This invention relates generally to an improvement in clamps for use by carpenters in home construction. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved clamp with a holding device capable of attaching to various size roof eaves and gable outriggers that will receive and hold facia boards at the correct angles and heights for nailing to these same eaves and outriggers.
While clamps of various types have bene developed over the years for use in many phases of home construction, clamps for holding facia boards have been awkward and difficult to use. Consequently, in practice, two people are still employed to install facia boards; one person nailing on one end, while a second person holds the facia board in position at the other end.
Traditionally, facia boards have been installed by first erecting scaffolding for the carpenters to stand on, but in recent years, in an effort to reduce costs, the practice is usually for carpenters to stand on the eaves, gables, or the frame of a structure and to reach out beyond the end of the eaves or outriggers to nail on the facia boards. With either of these two methods a second person is required to hold the facia board at the correct height and angle for nailing. While this practice has worked, it proves costly, since the second person spends a large portion of his or her time waiting for the other person to measure the board and cut it on a 45 degree angle before it can be held in position and butted against the adjacent facia board for nailing.
The alternative to using two people of course would be to use apparatuses cited in the prior art references, but none of these devices can be pre-set to hold a facia board on the correct angle and all of these devices require the facia board be lifted into the apparatus which cannot be done by a person holding the board at the opposite end.
A need therefore exists for a clamp, that can be attached quickly to an eave or gable outrigger, that will hold the facia board at a pre-set correct angle as well as a pre-set height, and then allow the facia board to easily slid off of the ends of the eaves or outriggers against a stop where it can easily be dropped into the holder by someone moving the board at the opposite end.
The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.